


Home [vid]

by sleepy mango (trille)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trille/pseuds/sleepy%20mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes paleblur has a bad day and hugs cheer her up.</p><p>Also because I have a lot of feelings about the Pens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home [vid]




End file.
